The present specification relates to the field of instant messaging exchanges. Specifically, the present specification relates to the field of user-generated multimedia content in instant messaging exchanges.
Instant messaging allows parties to communicate remotely with each other via computers, mobile devices, or other electronic devices capable of such exchanges. Instant messaging is a type of real-time communication between two or more people that is generally based on typed text. The text may be conveyed by devices electronically or wirelessly connected over a network, such as the Internet or a cellular phone network.
Instant messaging has become widely used in many different applications and allows people to communicate with each other in a low attention, low commitment, passive exchange, while being able to continue to perform other tasks simultaneously. Some businesses also use instant messaging for quick, textual exchanges that generally produce better responsiveness than email and are less intrusive than phone calls or other remote methods of communication.